1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projector with small volume and optimum optical performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, cameras and notebook computers, etc.) with a pico projector contained are already seen in the present market. To be installed in the electronic products, the projector is necessarily limited in volume. The smaller of the volume of the projector, the more electronic devices can be collocated therewith. However, the minimized-volume projectors usually have poor optical performance. Therefore, it is a significant issue that how to keep the optical performance of a projector as the volume thereof is reduced.